


【铁虫】桌下尤物

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: NC-17欠债-1*注意：kj，ooc，虫主动





	【铁虫】桌下尤物

吵架对于Tony Stark和Peter Parker来说已经算是习以为常，但两个人也是极为不擅长冷战的，所以他们会把吵架吵的很激烈，然后在稍作冷静后迅速找到问题的关键，在解决了问题后奉上一个缠绵的吻，问题也就算是解决完了。

 

而复杂些的，Peter则是要花点功夫想想办法，比如他这次的负伤见义勇为，Tony气的不顾一点面子，当着全纽约市民的面，像捕食老鹰抓着可怜鸡崽一样把Peter送回了皇后区，他没有严厉批评教育，只是采取了一些小气鬼的冷战行径，Peter就乖乖的来认错了，虽然认错方法是不可学习的，但Tony却是十分满意的。

 

“Sir，午间短会还有半个小时，请您做好准备。”Friday友善的提醒着Tony。

闹脾气的第三天，Tony显然是不怎么好，他已经熬了整整两个通宵，他总是会期待着Peter来找他，乖乖认错的小孩用那种“下次不会了”的眼神看着他，他就忍不住要亲亲他，别说什么冷战闹脾气了，统统烟消云散。

他收拾了桌子上的文件，一边走着，一边翻看着那些文件，Tony喜欢踏着点去开会，他可不喜欢等人，但热爱见义勇为的蜘蛛侠除外。

他推开会议厅大门，参会的高层管理已经整整齐齐的坐在会议室里，Pepper则是有些生气的怒瞪着他的晚到，Tony没有丝毫尴尬的走进会议室，简单的问好后，他才做到自己的位置上，他用手拉着桌子，让椅子凑近，当他的腿进入到桌下时，似乎有一双手若有若无的在他大腿处摸着，那双手很快的锁定了目标，手指搭在皮带扣上，咔哒的金属声在会议室里并不是那么明显，但Tony却感觉到了，他的皮带被人解开了，他慌忙的向桌下看去，一张熟悉的脸在桌下的黑暗中出现，是Peter Parker。

他要怎么说Peter好？Tony一时半会想不到什么词，如果可以，他倒是想一个白眼翻过去，Peter正以一种无辜的表情看着Tony，他眨巴着下垂的狗狗眼，用他最擅长的那种眼神告诉Tony“我错了，但是下次还会再犯的”，这让Tony根本无法抗拒，他是那么的纯真，却要干着那么诱人犯罪的事情！他没有说话，只是用手扶着额头，另一只手捂着脸，默认了Peter继续动作，此时的他已经无心再去听会议的内容，只是任由桌下的尤物摆弄，他能感受到，Peter扶着他的大腿根，青涩的用舌头费劲的解开了Tony西裤上的纽扣，他看不到那是一种什么样的画面，但仅仅凭着脑补描绘，他就能猜到，Peter张开嘴巴，伸出那条粉嫩的舌努力的让那粒小小的纽扣解开，期间津液顺着他红艳的嘴唇滑落到白嫩的下巴，又从下巴打在Tony的条纹西裤上，晕开一个色情的水渍。

Peter扶着Tony的大腿，他用牙齿叼着拉开了裤子的拉链，隔着薄薄的布料亲了亲Tony的阴茎，湿润的嘴唇凑近，瞬间充血肿起的肉棒撑的内裤满满当当，Tony能听到，Peter似乎是小小的笑了一下，Tony当即决定叫停会议：“好了到这里吧，等下次例会再说。”

所有人都有些诧异，Pepper更是直接带着质疑叫出了声：“Tony？”

“就这样，都走吧，我一个人想想。”Tony哑着嗓子催促着，胯间的Peter已经揪着边缘扯了下来，挺立的阴茎顶端蹭过Peter的脸颊，Peter没有伸手握住阴茎，他伸出舌头，舔了舔柱身，舌尖的触碰很痒，Tony敏感的攥紧了拳头，随后Peter用整个舌头舔舐柱身，直到最顶端，他握住阴茎的同时张大了自己的嘴巴，将顶端含进嘴里，他的嘴巴被巨大的阴茎撑成一个爆满的O型，舌头舔舐着马眼，Peter很没有技巧的吸弄着性器的顶端，Tony皱起了眉头，他在忍耐，等待着最后几个惹人烦的员工出去，等他们出去了，他一定要从桌下揪出这个恶作剧的小坏蛋，狠狠的操他的屁股惩罚他！

Peter放过被玩弄过的顶端，他慢慢吞吐着巨大的性器，他含不了太深，还没有过半就要吐出来，他用嘴吞吐性器，一双软嫩的手也没有片刻闲着，那双手轻轻的揉捏肉棒旁的囊带，时不时的还会吐出肉棒从最底亲吻着囊带，一路舔舐到最顶端才继续含着肉棒吞吐，Tony在那是总是会隐忍着一脸的舒畅。

当最后一个人关上会议厅的大门，金属锁落下的清脆声在宽敞的会议室里掩盖了桌下淫靡的水渍声，产生了片刻的安静，Tony迫不及待的将Peter从桌下拉出，他手插在Peter的发间，狠狠的在Peter口中抽插了几下，Tony仰起头，他长舒一口气，眯着眼睛的他看着趴在自己面前的Peter，Peter已经咽下去了Tony射出的浊白，最后唇角上的一点也被Peter用舌头舔进嘴里，Tony像是被点燃了一样，他拽着Peter的衣领将人一把拉起来，两个人凑的很近，鼻子就要贴在一起，是Tony主动亲了上去，他们三天没有亲吻过彼此，此刻的吻显得格外缠绵，腥膻的味道在两人口腔中蔓延开来，但没有一方想要放手，他们亲了很久很久，才难舍的放开彼此。

Peter坐在Tony腿上喘息着，他上半个身子都趴进Tony怀里，他捧着Tony的脸与他对视说：“还生气吗？”

“....”Tony不说话。

“我错了...”Peter又捧起Tony的脸浅浅的但很用力的亲了几口。

Tony抱着Peter，夺回了亲吻的主导权，他将Peter放在了会议桌上，手撑在他的身体两侧和他亲吻，他的身体挤进Peter的两腿之间，他松着领带，解开自己的西装外套和马甲纽扣避开了Peter认错的话题：“快脱裤子宝贝，我要憋死了。”

Tony的声音沙哑极了，一步步的引诱着Peter在他面前一丝不挂，Peter开始在Tony的注视下解开自己的皮带，丝毫没有刚刚在桌下给他口交的那种大胆，他有些羞涩，手指不灵巧的解开自己的皮带，轻而易举解开了牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，他慢慢褪下牛仔裤，两条白皙修长的腿暴露在空气中，与冰凉的桌面接触后立马泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，Tony伸手摸了摸Peter的大腿，他揉搓着Peter大腿的嫩肉，顺着大腿摸到了胯间，他凑在大腿内侧的嫩肉处，留下串漂亮的粉色吻痕，Peter惊叫一声后就摇着下发出气音来。

Tony一把拽掉了Peter的四角内裤，他抬起Peter的两条腿，强迫着分开他们，漫长的扩张一定会逼疯Tony的，他简单的扩张了几下，确定Peter不会在他粗暴的进入下受伤，他缓缓的将性器的前端送进后穴，开始只是进入了一点，Peter已经攥紧了拳头捂住了自己的脸，他咬紧下唇，比三天还要更久没有得到性爱滋润的身体在Tony进入的瞬间，绞紧了性器的前端，鼻腔里止不住的发出闷哼声。

“嗯...慢些...”

性器进入的更深一些，Peter忍不住的向Tony求饶，Tony掰着Peter的大腿他揉搓着大腿内侧的软肉希望Peter能够放松些：“放松...你太紧了宝贝。”

在后穴短暂的适应后，Tony一个挺身将整根性器没入在Peter的后穴中，躺在会议桌上的Peter接受着Tony的操弄，他眼角溢出一些眼泪，随着抽插的动作不断溢出呻吟声。  
Tony每一下都撞到最深处，顶到最敏感的地方，让Peter不得不蜷缩起脚趾大声的呻吟，被抬起的双腿来带着屁股也离Tony极近，这使得Tony可以更加深入，酥麻的快感传遍全身，前端流泪的可怜玉茎也被Tony在手中有技巧的把玩着，前后夹击的快感让Peter有些失神，他胡乱的叫着，整个会议室里都回荡着他的呻吟声和极为淫靡的肉体拍击在一起的声音。

“唔...啊啊...我...不行....嗯...”破碎的语句让Peter有些描绘不出他想要表达什么，当Tony最后一下狠狠撞在他敏感的前列腺上时，他尖叫着流泪射了出来，浊白的液体溅在了他浅蓝色的毛衣上，短暂的高潮并不是结束，Tony抬起Peter的双腿，一个吻落在腿弯处，他加大了力度，最后抽插了几下射在了Peter两瓣臀上。

Peter跨坐在Tony身上，两个人一起陷在那张皮椅里，没有对话也没有任何动作，只是相拥。

过了很久，Peter从Tony肩膀上抬起头看着他，不死心的继续问：“还生气吗？”

那双眼睛俏皮的眨着，红嫩的嘴唇勾起一个漂亮的弧度，Tony亲了亲Peter的下巴反问他：“你说呢？不过Mr.Parker，这种承认错误的方法不管你是从哪里学来的，这种方法下次都不管用。”

“那我到下次再试试。”得到原谅的男孩安心的枕在Tony肩上闭上了眼。

 

-END


End file.
